When Styxx is Away
by Writer Under The Stairs
Summary: The sequal to You are Now Exiting Dreamland! hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN~ so, the third story of. . . I'm gonna call this series the Twin Chronicles. I like it. Got a nice ring to it. Anyway, this is the third installment of the Twin Chronicles. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nyx.**

"Nyx! She's on!" my head perks up. It's been two days since I watched Styxx fly away from me. Two days of being twin-less, but I'm the one who chose to stay. I look up from the laptop I'm borrowing from Kitty to write a report. Professor started classes here at the institute, employing a few tutors who were completely un-biased. It felt good to be doing well in my classes again.

I look around the Rec. Room, nearly everyone is here, eyes glued to the TV. I look to the screen, Styxx's face shines like a beacon, her blonde hair, pale skin and periwinkle eyes. The face that looks exactly like mine. She's smiling, I know she's happiest on stage. Thats were she's most natural. She has no make up on, and I notice her nails have been painted a bright neon green that matches her bangles and shirt. She was wearing black skinny jeans and black leather boots that laced up to her knees. Her hair was in two French braids, and over her neon shirt she was wearing a leather biker jacket.

"_Are you guys ready?"_ Styxx asks the crowd, there was a huge roar. The camera splits to a shot of the crowed, a sea of people shoulder-to-shoulder and a mosh-pit on the ground. _"We're going to start with a brand new song! I hope you guys like it!"_ there was another deafening roar and then it gave a shot of Thos.

His white blonde hair was pulled into a low pony-tail, the tip still diving past his shoulder blades. He had on a black wife-beater and loose-fitting ripped up jeans that fell over his combat boots. He looked completely zen as he strummed his acoustic guitar effortlessly in the lazy pace of Styxx's newest song. As she sang, the crowed seemed to blend together.

Even enemies would have hugged each other in the presence of Styxx's voice. Her words floated through the crowed. It was easy for her. No sweat. I watched in amazement at the hauntingly beautiful lyrics she and Thos were singing transformed the crowd. His bass voice harmonizing with her alto one, mixing together and then easily pulling apart. She didn't dance around to this song, she stood still, facing the crowed as she told a story through her music.

I'd heard this song in it's earliest stages, back when Styxx and Thos were writing it. Styxx had explained it to me like this:

"The whole concept of the song is this girl sees her best friend's car crash on TV, and she's driven mad by the death. She starts to see him every where and she can hear his voice through the dial tone of her phone. She's going crazier and crazier until one night shes on the roof of her ten floor apartment building. She calls her other friend's phone, tells him what she's going to do and she jumps. The friend gets there and she's gone. But she left a message on her phone:

_'Too Much Time Has Passed'_

the friend remembers the pact they all three made when they were little:

'If one of them dies- they all do'

and he jumps himself. A pretty morbid song but the massage- be careful what you say because one day you'll have to act on it."

I can hear her sing the lyrics of the mad girl and her messed up head. The faces of the crowed is difficult to read. They looked creeped out by the song, but excited that she's written a new one. They mostly look happy.

Soon the song ends and Styxx glides into another one. This time the crowed is singing along, the song is _We Are Young_ by Fun. Most have gone into that trance-state. Where they simply shut down everything but their hearing and sight. They throw their heads back and stare at the ceiling as they writhe and dance beside the people around them whom are doing the same thing. The mosh-pit has gone completely mad, everyone slam-dancing and girls sitting on the shoulders of their boyfriends. The people at the very front are begging for Styxx to reach down and touch their outstretched hands, begging for her to notice them.

Styxx parades around the stage, going over the the back-up singers and slinging an arm around one, then going over to Thos and twirling his hair, or even stage flirting with the electric guitarist, Jack. This drives the crowed into ecstatics. Whats funny is that Jack is gay. He plays along, even giving Styxx a wink, Thos glares at Jack from the background. The stage is Styxx's playground, the place where she rules.

The song ends and theres a pause before the TV cuts to a commercial. I know that right now Styxx would be getting a drink from a room-temperature water bottle, and tossing one to Thos. She'd be apologizing to Jack's boyfriend, Aaron. She'd be stretching her legs and cracking her knuckles and back.

The commercial break ends and it's back to Styxx. Her face is sweaty, but she's still smiling. The song begins and a hush falls over the crowed.

"_Can.. (anybody find me somebody to love?) _

_(ooh...)_

_ooh..._

_Each morning I get up, I die a little _

_Can't barely stand on my feet _

_Take a look in the mirror and cry _

_(Take a look at yourself, in the mirror, and cry! Yeah, yeah) _

_Lord what you're doing to me _

_I have spent all my years in believing you _

_(ooh, ooh believing you)_

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord! _

_(I just can't get no relief, Lord!)_

"_Somebody, (somebody), ooh somebody (somebody)_

_Can anybody find me -_

_(anybody find me)_

_Somebody to love? _

_Yeah.._"

The crowed seems to wake up, and start to cheer and scream and yell that they love the song, that they love Styxx, and they want to listen to this song forever.

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell _

_(ooh, ooh, this prison cell)_

_Some day I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_(One day I'm gonna be free, Lord!)_

The crowd continued to screech until Styxx hits the high note on the head. Then they went into madness. The song finished nearly unheard because of the crowd. Styxx waited for a minute until they calmed down enough. Then she pointed to Danny, the drummer.

**BOOM BOOM, _slish! _BOOM BOOM, _slish! _BOOM BOOM, _slish! _**

The crowd took the beat and it sounded like thunder and lightning going off and bouncing back from every direction. I thought the people in the mosh-pit where going to loose their heads when the drums started. Then Styxx started to sing.

"_Buddy your a boy make a big noise playing in the street gonna be a big man someday,_

_Got mud on your face, you be disgrace,_

_Kickin' your can all over the place singin'-"_

Styxx cut off her words and pointed to the crowed. The called back:

"_WE. WILL. WE. WILL. ROCK YOU!" _ there was a pause, then, _"WE. WILL. WE. WILL. ROCK YOU!"_

This back-and-forth continued until Styxx slid into, _We Are The Champions_. The song ended, and the keyboardist picked up the next song immediately. Then the drums and electric guitar joined in. Then Styxx sang.

"_On the street, where you live, _

_Girls talk about their social lives._

_They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint,_

_A touch of sable in their eyes_

_(All your life) All your life all you've asked_

_When's your Daddy gonna talk to you_

_But you were living in another world_

_Tryin' to get a message through."_

Styxx pointed behind her to Thos, who had changed to an electric guitar, and Jack. They were battling for the lead part in the song, each looking determined and neither backing down.

Styxx said the lyrics, actually going to the very edge of the stage and giving high-fives to people. This caused a surge from the people behind and Styxx jumped away. Like a skittish cat. Bon Jovi's hit, _Runaway_, ended and Styxx took a moment to get a drink and then spoke.

"_Hey, guys! How are you so far?" _she yelled. There was an enormous scream from the crowed, which only made Styxx smile even bigger. _"Thats good to hear! Now, we'll be taking a short break! Visit the concession stands- this place isn't free!"_ her smile widened. _"I'll see you in five!"_

Then she marched off stage. Thos followed, then the back-up singers and the dancers, and then the rest of the band. Styxx's army. A force to be reckoned with.

**AN~ So sorry that this really didn't have anything to do with the story, but I wanted to write it, and I had to start somewhere. I turned this out in about and hour and a half from twelve midnight to one-fifty-eight with breaks. Be proud of me! Hoped you liked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN~SO sorry it has taken this long!**

**Okay, second chap! Hope you like! Also, sorry if Nyx sounds like Styxx, I'm just used to writing for Styxx! One more thing, sorry if the beginning of this chap chapter is boring, but it gets better! Promise!**

**Nyx**

I woke up in my room with a start. My eyes were heavy and it felt like I hadn't gotten enough sleep. I checked my clock, it was 6:02 in the morning.

I groan and sit up in bed- it's not like I'm going back to sleep. All night I've been waking up and tossing and turning. I feel miserable. All night I couldn't help but feel like I wasn't all there, and I know why. Styxx, as much as I love the girl, snores like a fog horn, talks in her sleep, kicks, and (on occasion) sleep walks. She's kept me up for hours on end before, but now, I really miss it.

At around three this morning I had grabbed my iPod and put on a selection of Styxx's heavy metal music. It had helped, but only a bit. At around four-thirty I changed it to instrumental music. But it helped even less.

_I cannot afford insomnia._ I sigh and throw my blankets off. I trek into the bathroom, brush, rinse, spit. Comb my hair. Bathroom rituals done. I change into my New Mutant's uniform and walk downstairs. Today was a Saturday, so that means Wolverine will be doing a morning danger room session at seven.

I pour myself a bowl of cereal and a mug of black coffee. The cereal is good, waking me up a bit. The coffee is thin and bitter, but it packs a punch. At five till seven I'm nearly bouncing off the walls. Students pour down from their rooms, all tired and their lids still heavy. Kurt face-plants on his bowl of cereal. Jean is supporting bed head. Scott is chugging coffee by the pot. Kitty is half phasing through her chair and then jerking back awake. Bobby keeps falling asleep and freezing stuff. And Amara keeps melting her spoon. They are not happy campers.

I don't try and lighten the mood. I know it won't work. I do try and keep from talking anyone's ear off, though.

It was seven when the Professor sent the message. I was on my way to the danger room. Scott was the only other person even remotely awake by now, and I noticed he was the only other one who got the message. We stepped aside and let the others pass us as Professor's message came through.

_'Cerebro has detected a mutant signature. Nyx, I would like you to go with Scott. This will be a good learning experience and the boy is around your age. Owen Washington, he lives in Richmond Virginia. I will give you more directions when you are near. Good luck.'_ and with that, the Prof is out of my head. I turn to Scott. He nod's me toward the elevator.

We descend in silence. When the doors open, I'm met with the most beautiful motorized vehicle I've ever seen. Sleek and black, streamline, she had nothing that she didn't need. The Blackbird. Scott chuckled at my face and nodded.

"The SR-77 Blackbird. A beauty, isn't she?" I can only nod. "Come on, your first flight is waiting."

I follow numbly, literally getting goose bumps when I walked on board. I watch as Scott goes through the procedures of prepping the Blackbird, and after about fifteen minutes we're ready to fly. Scott takes the controls and throws the throttle. We race down the runway.

"Take-off successful. Stealth mode stable. Leveling off at ten-thousand feet." he says in a calm voice.

"How long until we get there?"

"About forty-five minutes."

"Are there any civvies I can change into on here?"

"Yeah, in the back there's a closet. They should be in there."

I nod and get up from my seat behind Scott. I walk back and easily find the closet that he'd been talking about. I open it and find simple cloths in all sizes. Mostly jeans and plain t-shirts. I choose skinnies and a simple yellow t-shirt with three quarter sleeves. I change in the bathroom across the aisle.

I walk back out and take a seat. I don't have my iPod, a book, or my homework. I have absolutely nothing to do. I stare out the window for a while. Just watching the clouds. I could sometimes spot an animal or a star shaped one, but they didn't last long.

Scott changed from his X-Men's uniform a little bit later, switching on the auto-pilot and then going back to the closet. Brown slacks, red button-up. He's also switched from his visor to his sunglasses. I turn back to the clouds. It felt like an eternity had passed when Scott next spoke.

"We'll be landing in about five minutes." then silence. Soon the runway was in view and Scott was talking to the people in the airport watchtower-ish thing. The landing gear was out, and soon we where landing.

When we came to a stop the airport people brought the roll-y ladder thing to the door. We descend and go through security and then we go out to the front of the airport. Scott is doing all the talking, and I hear snippets of conversation from passing civilians.

"I wonder if they're related?" _snort_. Me and Scott look nothing alike. Next.

"I think they were on the news. Those good for nothing mutants! They dare even show up in a public place! The nerve!" I spun to see the talker. An elderly woman with a scowl on her face and a hot-pink jumpsuit on. I scowl back.

"You've got serious _problems_, lady," I say through clenched teeth. "If you think _we're_ the problem." the woman, still holding her scowl, looks daggers at me now, before responding.

"At least I don't harm innocent high schoolers. Like _your kind _ did a few months ago." I stare, shocked. Rage roaring through my system.

"You think _we _attacked _them_? LISTEN HERE-" Scott put his hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't." was all he said. I was still seething and cussed the woman out in sign language before turning my back, a triumphant smirk on my face. Scott rolled his eyes. I crossed my arms, blowing a strand of white-blonde hair from my face.

"When's the cab coming?" I asked impatiently.

"Soon. They said it's be here in ten to fifteen minutes. Be patent." I looked at him for a moment.

How could he be so calm? He's about to try and convince some dude he's never met to move over 300 miles away from everything he's known. I mean, I've never met the guy either, but if I had a good home like he most likely will, I might not leave. But then there's also bullies. . . maybe it won't be so hard. I wonder what his powers are. . .

"Nyx." Scott said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, and then to the taxi he was pointing at.

"Oh," I said, before opening the door and sliding in. I watched Scott slide in beside me and tell the driver an address I didn't recognize. I gave Scott a quizzical look. All he did was tap his temple and I understood. The driver started and I sat back in my seat.

I stared out the window, not paying attention to what the driver was saying, or Scott's reply. I wondered what Styxx was doing. If she was on the road or if she was doing a small charity concert that would be sold out in seconds, and I wondered if she was wondering about me. Maybe it was a mistake that I chose to stay at the mansion for these two months. Maybe I should have gone with them. Maybe I should have learned to play guitar, or the drums so that I'd have had a reason for going. Maybe if I'd done that, we could have been like a traveling family band.

But those are a lot of 'maybe's.

I see the scenery slow down, and then stop completely. I look over at Scott and see him open the door and slide out. I slide out after him. Across the street lays the most average house I've ever seen.

White paneled walls; red front door; two stories; black shingles; two windows upstairs, two down- on either side of the door-; and, get this, a white picket fence.

"Mucho de suburbia. . ." I muttered. I saw Scott nod out of the corner of my eye. Without another word we crossed the street. Scott, ever leading this charge, knocked on the front door. A short girl, around thirteen, opened the door. Her eyes where a stunning blue, and she was wearing jeans and a Justin Bieber t-shirt. Behind her I could see a staircase that led to a hallway on the second floor. Beside the stairway was a sitting room, and I could see a kitchen peaking out from the corner. She looked at us, clearly annoyed, for a moment before asking;

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is your mother or father home? We'd like to speak with them." Scott said, facial expression giving away nothing.

The girl turned around and hollered, "MOM. DAD. DOOR." two figures hurried from the kitchen. Soon a man and a woman stood behind the girl. The man, a _very_ tall man with long legs and the same brown hair and stunning eyes as the girl. The woman, rather short with ash-blonde hair and bottle green eyes.

"Katelynn, next time, just come and get us." the woman said in a shaky voice. She looked at us with skepticism. Understandable. Two teenagers show up at your doorstep- what would you think?

The man extended his hand, "My name is Victor, this is my wife, Helen. Can we help you with something?"

Scott took his hand, shook it, "We'd like to speak with you about your son."

The man paled. He looked over to his wife and then back to Scott.

"Katelynn, go back inside." he said. Katelynn rolled her eyes before lazily turning and going in.

"Whats this about?" Victor asked.

"Sir, we represent Charles Xaviors School For Gifted Youngsters. A school where people like your son can learn how to control their abilities in a safe environment." Scott surveyed, trying to be friendly. I offered a small smile. Victor looked at his wife.

"Your Professor called, and I'd like to thank you for coming." Helen said. From her face, I'd have though she would have broken down and sobbed right there. "I don't know how to deal with it anymore. The phone calls, the strange cars that park outside our house for hours. You can help him?"

"Thats why we're here. Is it possible if we could speak with your son now?" Scott asked. Helen nodded before slipping up the steps.

"Won't you come in?" Victor asked. Scott nodded and Victor lead the way into the living room. Scott and I sat on the couch. I heard foot steps from upstairs and then Helen came back down.

"He'll be down in a moment." she sat down in the love seat beside her husband, instantly leaning into his side. There was a shuffling from upstairs before thuds came from the stairs. Rounding the corner was a boy, around seventeen, with ash-blonde hair down to his chin and bottle green eyes. He was tall, nearly as tall as Victor, and easily cleared six feet. He was broad shouldered, with his father's long legs. He was supporting a fat lip and a black eye. By the way he held himself I could tell he was limping.

"Whats this about?" he asked in a deep voice. A voice that held fear, but menace at the same time.

"We represent Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. We'd like to discuss if you'll be joining us." Scott said.

"Oh, great. _You people_ again." his eyes narrowed. "I'd like to personally thank you for approaching me _on Campos_, outing me, and then frikkin' _disappearing_ without helping me. So, yeah, thanks. Now_ get out_!" he crossed his arms, and, if this guy was anything like Thos, that meant he was seriously about to blow his top.

"We haven't had any contact with you before." Scott said, ever the diplomat. But Scott (I assume) is also a guy, and I watch in horror as Scott crosses his arms aswell.

_NO! Scott, abort! Stop it!_

"What? A redhead not part of your gang? Goofy spandex? Bangles? Green eyes? Always starts with "Hi! I'm from the X-Men!"? Serious case of not knowing when to help or let something go? And what kind of a codename is _Jean_?" Owen glared at Scott. I stood up cautiously.

"What did she tell you?" I asked. For the first time Owen's eyes locked onto me. He seemed shocked that I was even here. He studied me for a second, then his eyes came back and met mine.

"She said she was with the X-men and that if I didn't join they'd. . ." he trailed off, his eyes going to the floor.

"They'd what, Owen?" at the sound of his name his eyes snapped up.

He took a breath through his nose. Out his mouth. Spoke, "They'd hurt my family. They threatened to kidnap Katelynn."

My mouth dropped. Owen's eyes stared at me, never breaking eye-contact. From the corner of my eye I saw Helen clutch Victor's hand, and Scott's jaw clench.

"We'd never do that." I said in a soft voice. I'm sure my eyes looked like they were about to bug out of my head, but I meant every word.

"Then who would!" he snapped. I flinched. I know that Scott is right behind me, but if this guy snapped, I wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Theres another team. The Brotherhood, or the Acolytes. They'd pull something like this. I am so sorry, Owen." Scott said. Owen still looked at us like he didn't trust us. I din't blame him.

"Look, I know you don't trust us right now, and I can't blame you," I started. "But if you'd come and see it for yourself, I don't think you'd regret it." Owen studied me for a long time, taking in every detail of my face.

"Please, Owen, go." Helen said, "You can't keep going to Thomas Jefferson. You need this place." Owen watched his mother. Then nodded. He tuned to us.

"One week. If I don't like it, I'm out." he said before going back upstairs.

**AN~ Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN~ Hope you like!**

**Nyx**

There was a shuffling sound from upstairs and about a minute later Owen came back down, a duffel bag over his shoulder. He looked at me and Scott when we didn't move for a second.

"Well, I assumed now." He said. His face displayed carefully constructed features. But I could see right through it, I'd had enough practice with Styxx and Thos. He was scared.

"You can say your goodbye's. We'll be waiting outside." I said, tugging Scott along with me.

We waited on the porch for around three minutes. Owen came through the door and I turned to him. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning, his face remained the neutral mask. He remained confident that I couldn't see through his mask, and I let him have that confidence. We walked across the street to the cab, Scott slid in first, I slid in and, after he put his duffel bag in the trunk, Owen slid in next to me.

The ride was silent and awkward.

We arrived at the airport and went through security, got on the jet, and we were clear for take-off. Scott repeated the process and soon we where leveling off at ten thousand feet and clear all the way back to the mansion.

I was once again left with nothing to do but stare out of the window. Owen, whom thought enough to bring a book, didn't say much. He had an earphone in his ear and was flipping pages like the book might explode any minute. About fifteen minutes, (or hours, I couldn't really tell) I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, what are you reading?" I ask Owen. His head snaps up, and his face is still wrapped in that mask.

"_The Three Musketeers_." he says. I look at the title, it wasn't in English. "It's in the original French."

"You speak French?"

"_Oui, très bien, donc je me suis laissé dire_." I give a puzzled look. "That means, 'Yes, quite well, so I'm told'."

"_¿Habla usted español así?_" I ask. His turn for the puzzled look. "Do you speak Spanish as well?', but I'd guess that'd be a no." I smile, he smiles back.

He's got a nice smile, he looks a lot like a big St. Bernard when he smiled.

"So, what goes on with the Three Muskets?" I ask.

"_Musketeers_. And d'Artagnan is starting to duel the current Musketeers."

"Ahh. Interesting."

"You've no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Well then, I guess we need a new topic." he said, flashing that smile again. I couldn't help but smile back. "How about, we play a give-and-take game? I ask something, you answer, you ask me something, I answer, rinse, and repeat."

"Sounds cool. You first."

"Where is this institute?"

"Bayville, New York. Um, favorite color?"

"Orange. Are you in anyway related to Styxx Montleeonii? You look just like her." **(*Snort*, sorry, continue.)**

"Yes, we're twins actually." Owen's eyebrows go up, and his eyes widen. I can't help but laugh. "You a fan?"

"Yeah, she's a great singer. So I guess that means you're related to Thomas, too. Well, powers?"

"I can control and create electricity. You?"

"Hard to explain, I can lift rocks, for instance, and then make them go through stuff. But if I leave a rock in the ground, there's an explosion. I'm pretty sure it's like the Pauli Exclusion Principal. You know, "No two objects can occupy that same space." So, anyone else at this institute?"

"Cool powers. And yeah, theres a lot of other people. They're all pretty nice, though. So, friends back home?"

"Not since I blew up this one guys car. You?"

"No one outside the institute." I take a moment to study his face. All honesty. "Girlfriend?"

Owen dropped his gaze. "Not for a while."

He doesn't look at me as he turns back to his book, in fact, Owen doesn't look at me until the plain lands, about twenty minutes later.

"You'll need to check in with Professor Xavier. He'll tell you everything you need to know." Scott says as we pile out of the Blackbird. Owen nods as he looks around the huge hanger the Blackbird calls home. I get into the elevator and punch the button that takes me to the main floor. Scott and Owen slip in and we ride up in silence.

As soon as the elevator opens up, I'm out. I want out of there. I walk speedily, waving to Scott and Owen over my shoulder. In seconds I'm at the grand staircase, a few more and I'm opening my door and then, finally, closing it.

I lean against the door and slid down. Just a few hours ago I was wide awake, and now I feel deathly tired. I look around my room, and spot Kitty's laptop I'm borrowing. Then it hits me.

Kitty's laptop had a camera.

So does the one Styxx brought with her.

And they are both armed with face time!

I smile evilly to myself, get up, and boot up Kitty's laptop. I click the Face time button, and type in Styxx's email. A few seconds later, the screen is full of Styxx's face. She's smiling like a moron too.

"Nyx!" she squeals.

"Styxx! Whats been going on with the tour?"

"Well, we've done two shows in Oklahoma already. You'd love it here, I wish you'd have come along!"

"Me too, but we need this. So hows Thos?" I ask. Styxx smiles before handing the computer to her right. Thos's face fills the screen.

"Nyx! Hey, hows it going at the institute?" he asks in his deep voice, one I've missed a lot ever since that plane took off.

"It's good, no mutant terrorist attacks and we got a new student today." I say. "So how where the two shows?"

"_Hey, who ya talkin' to, Thos?"_ A male voice asks. Thos looks up from the screen to the talker.

"It's Nyx on Face time." Thos explains.

"_Well, don't keep her to yourself! Come on, I haven't seen Nyx in, what is it, a year and a half? Come on." _the male voice says again. Thos sighs, but turns the computer around. I see the inside of the tour bus, and I see a mix-and-mash group of seven people sitting on chairs, standing, or sitting on the ground.

"Nyx! Long time no see!" the speaker from before says, and is identified as Kyle the drummer.

"Hey, Kyle. Hi every one!" I say, waving.

"See, she still knows me." Kyle says to Jack, who is holding hands with Aaron. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Hey! Nyx! Be sure to tune into channel 17 later today." Dave says. Dave is one of the dancers who doubles as a singer on occasion. "We did an impromptu concert thanks to Blondie over there," Dave points to Styxx who just beams, "An you should really watch. One of our best- I must say!"

"I'll be sure to watch." I say, smiling at Dave's ever present over-enthusiasm.

"Hows it going at Mutant Manner?" Cristy, a back-up singer, asks me, her big smile appearing on her face.

"uh. . . Crowded." I finally come up with an adjective.

"Same here, Chick-a-dee." Lesly chimes in, brushing her thick black hair behind her ear as she sits down on the ground.

"Not as crowded as usual, though." Kyle says, a ghost of a smile on his face. "We're still missing one blonde twin."

"Okay, Okay," I hear Thos say, "Don't bum her out!" the computer turns back to Styxx and Thos.

"We miss you lots, Nyx!" Styxx says. I hear the mumble of a mans voice, but I can't make out the words. "Sorry, but we've got to go. I'll see you later, Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you." I say. The line disconnects.

I smile bitter-sweetly to myself._ Styxx is happy, and it was my choice. _I thought over and over again.

_No one to blame. . ._

**Styxx**

_. . . But yourself._ I thought as I closed to laptop lid.

The only thing I wanted right now was for Nyx to be here, with me and Thos, having fun. It's my fault. _I_ tore us apart. _I_ did it.

I missed Nyx horribly, but I had a job to do, a tour to finish. I'd be back by our Birth-day.

I can't wait to see Nyx again.

**AN~ So. . . Thoughts?**


End file.
